


Part Time Lover

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Inspired by Stevie Wonder's hitPart Time Lover, this is just a little songfic to pass the time. Zenigata and Lupin are together, but something's missing.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 4





	Part Time Lover

_Part Time Lover_

_Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
To let me know you made it home  
Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover  
If she's with me, I'll blink the lights  
To let you know tonight's the night  
For me and you, my part-time lover_

It's always before heists, or in-between. Lupin would find him, they would either screw until they were sore and couldn't feel their legs, or cook some outrageous meal with groceries the thief provided ("I bought them fair and square, tott-san!") in whatever tiny kitchenette the inspector's current location provided.  
Often, they would lounge about the small hotel room or appartment, playing cards, exchanging anecdotes or massaging each other's knots out of their respective backs.

_We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right_

Zenigata knew that he was little more than a fling for Lupin, that this side of their eternal chase was just a little spice to their already exciting cat and mouse game.  
At times, he allowed himself the luxury to believe that he meant more to Lupin than just another trophy, but in his heart of hearts he knew better.

 _If I'm with friends and we should meet  
Just pass me by, don't even speak  
Know the word's "discreet" with part-time lovers  
But if there's some emergency  
Have a male friend to ask for me  
So then she won't peek it's really you my part-time lover_

Lupin had gifted him with a phone. A tiny, old thing Zenigata's big fingers could barely type and had clearly been tampered with.  
"Don't call us, we'll call you" Lupin had said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Zenigata had given a half smile. It was not unusual for police officers to carry several phones, so nobody questioned it.  
Ususally it was Lupin who contacted him, at times Jigen who asked for Lupin and once or twice even Goemon called in to remind the thief of one thing or another he had promised to bring back to their hideout.  
It was oddly domestic.  
At first, Zenigata had been fine with how things were, but over time, he grew sad and weary of their relationship. Lupin made his heart overflow, filled his life with laughter and joy, but everytime he left, Zenigata felt emptier, as if yet another part of himself had been lost.  
He had tried talking to Lupin about it, but to no avail. The thief had merely chuckled and told him not to take things too serious and find a hobby inbetween their little trysts.

_We are undercover passion on the run, yeah  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right_

The change was slow, steady, but subtle.  
There was a spring to his step, he walked lighter, thought quicker, moved faster.  
Everyone quipped that the good inspector had finally found his second spring, but Zenigata couldn't care less. He had found something, something meaningful.

_I've got something that I must tell  
Last night someone rang our doorbell  
And it was not you, my part-time lover  
And then a man called our exchange  
But didn't want to leave his name  
I guess that two can play the game  
Of part-time lovers  
You and me, part-time lovers_

A slender hand dug its way out from beneath soft cushions and heavy comforters. Long fingers clumsly wrapped around the vibrating cell phone and pressed the reciever.  
"Mnoui?" mumbled a tired voice.  
For a moment, all was quiet, then a gruff voice rasped,  
"Lupin?" Instantly, the thief was awake.  
Well, not awake, but close enough. Sitting upright, he scratched his head and asked,  
"Jigen? That you? What's up, man?"  
Again, there was a hesitant silence, then Jigen grumbled,  
"Just asking when Zenigata's thinking of letting you go, s'all."  
It sounded legit enough. It wasn't the first time Jigen had called in to remind his partner of his..responsibilities.  
Only, Lupin knew Jigen well enough to smell a lie.  
Jigen had not expected him to be here. Still, why did he call?  
"Uhm, yeah, tott-san's making us breakfast-brunch..whatever. I'll probably be back for dinner or so."  
"Nh. Good to know. Want anything special?"  
"Nah, not really. Tott-san always cooks for a small army."  
Jigen grunted in agreement. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lupin stared at the screen, brow furrowed.  
Zenigata walked in, wearing a too small apron and wiping his fingers on a towel.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, sleepyhead. You slept well?" he smiled cheerfully. Lupin nodded absent-mindedly. Zenigata paused to look down at his lover.  
"Was that Jigen?" Lupin nodded. The inspector tilted a brow.  
"Is something- did something happen?" Lupin pursed his lips and shook his head.  
"No, just checking in on me." The second brow rose.  
"I thought you told him you were spending the night with me. And the whole morning."  
Lupin bit his lip.  
He did.  
He had told Jigen _explicitly_ not to call him, not to wait up for him, that he wouldn't return until sometime late afternoon.  
"Maybe it slipped his mind", opted Zenigata. Lupin refrained from shaking his head.  
No.  
It wasn't like Jigen to forget something like that, particularly because Goemon had been there and heard it as well.  
And there had been the suprise in Jigen's voice.  
Jigen had not _expected_ him to be there, to pick up the phone.  
Lupin glanced over to where he saw Zenigata's shadow moving towards the kitchen. It was not like him to be so ininquisitive. Curiousity was one of a detective's finest traits, and for Zenigata to just brush it off...  
Lupin shook his head, then moved to place the cell back on the nightstand.  
Out of habit, he clicked open the call history..  
Four missed calls.  
Fourteen calls at random times.  
And all bore Jigen's number.

_But, she and he, part-time lovers_

_owari_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
